


Gods gift to the world.

by SimonSilverBean



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cringe, F/M, Gen, Pure cringe, This Is STUPID, not my work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonSilverBean/pseuds/SimonSilverBean
Summary: Taelor Thomas is a vegan who is stuck between many girls. Sans makes and apearence along with many others is this fascinating tale of love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is not my work. It belongs to my friend ill add his Chanel later.. Dear god this is awful I just let him use my account

Today is the day. Today I am going to ask out Petra. My name is Taelor Thomas, and I have been in love with Petra since we were in Kindergarten, and my feelings are still the same, even in my Freshman year of highschool. However, throughout my life, one question has lingered with me through wherever I go NO HOMO: are the feelings mutual? NO HOMO Petra is the love of my life, and if she loves me back, that would make my life worth living. YES HOMO As I approached Petra today, it was as if time stood still, I gazed into her beautiful hazel eyes and opened my mouth to speak. NO HOMO Alas, I came too late. YES HOMO Just as I was going to ask her out, she said: “Jaiden Animations sent you a candy gram”.


	2. The chipmunk

As I walked home with my best friend Sans (who was coincidentally my only friend), I told him all about the experience I had that day. YESHOMO He just looked into my eyes and said, “You’re going to have a bad time”. When I returned to my house that day, I was greeted by my cat. YESHOMO “I thought I drowned you,” I mumbled. YESHOMO I grabbed a fistfull of sausage links and ate in deep thought, or at least as deep thought as my mind allowed. YESHOMO Whilst I was mid-way through my sixth sausage, I heard a noise in my backyard. YESHOMO I stepped out of my house with great fear and saw a critter leaping out from the shadows. YESHOMO As the critter came into the light and I recognized who he was, I was taken aback and said “Zoinks!” YESHOMO For standing in the dim light of my porch, was Theodore the chipmunk.


End file.
